Music to My Ears
by Satsuki7
Summary: Lilly Carlson is a shy, homeschooled, piano prodigy with a wonderful, happy life and incredible parents. When her mother dies, she's thrown on a roller coaster of change and struggles to deal with it. Will she find security at Sweet Amoris? Meh bad summary, Pairing probably either CandyxCastiel or CandyxLysander
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

 **A/N: Hi! I'll be giving my best shot at a MCL fic... we'll see how it turns out ^_^**

 **Inspiration from the anime 'Your Lie in April'**

 **If anyone reading this has any opinion on the pairing please, please, please let me know!**

 **Enjoy! First real chapter will be out hopefully tomorrow.**

 _Prologue_

* * *

I puffed on my melodica, my fingers hitting the keys in the final line of the Bach Violin Concerto for two violins. Sure, a melodica wasn't a violin, but that piece was one of my favorites to play with Mother. Mother was a violinist, an amazing one. Playing duets with her were the best! Even if I got lost or messed up, she would never be upset, (I don't think I EVER saw her get upset) just remained a constant force for me to follow, latch on too. Whether I played melodica or piano.

I was mainly a pianist. Some even called me a prodigy, but ever since my parents bought a melodica for my birthday, new possibilities opened. We would busk on the streets, the melodica and the violin. We would watch the people go by while we played, saw them smile, saw the children stare. My favorites were the fiddle tunes! While Mother played alone I got random strangers to dance on the plaza! It was wonderful to see how happy it made people. I loved making people happy.

Father smiled back then too. He was a math professor at the local college. We were a happy family.

But everything changed the summer after sophomore year.

Mother... passed away.

Everyone had been sad, the world had lost a beautiful person. However,

the person who was worst off was Father. He was crushed. He had lost the love of his life.

But even though I saw his grief, I don't think I will ever forgive him for what he did next.

He tried to erase Mother.

He burned her pictures, gave away her clothes and jewelry, we moved to a new neighborhood. He sold her violin, my piano. He refused to listen to music.

I had to beg him not to take my melodica, and even then, he told me he'd burn it if he ever saw it.

We moved in with Aunt Suki, Mother's sister. Father became a drunkard. Everything was changing so fast... I could barely keep up.

I wanted to play piano. I wanted to play with Mother.

But since there was no Mother and no piano, I played melodica. Alone.

Tomorrow I would start at my new high school, Sweet Amoris. I had always been homeschooled by Mother and Father, so I had no idea what to expect.

I packed up my melodica. Currently I was in an empty classroom at the local college. I didn't ever try to practice at home, I refused to risk it.

As I walked home, I listened to the sounds of the night, my waist length, dirty blonde hair floated gently in the slight breeze. The sounds of cars, and bugs filled the night air.

No music though. I wish there were some street musicians.

Reaching Aunt Suki's home, I opened the front door with my private key. It was about 8:30 at night, so I headed upstairs to read. No point staying downstairs, Aunt Suki probably just left for the night shift and Father was probably passed out drunk on the couch.

Reaching my room, I sat on the bed facing the mirror on the wall. Dull grey eyes stared back at me. I pulled out my wallet. I kept my only picture of Mother here. I had just barely managed to save it from the fire. It shows her playing violin, her wavy black hair framing her face. She was beautiful. I've always felt I inherited far too much of my appearance from Father. But I did have Mother's hands. Long and slender fingers with slight calluses on the fingertips.

I pulled out a random book from the shelf. 'The Count of Monte Cristo.' I loved this book, it told the tale of grand revenge. Although I wasn't one for revenge myself, I found it to be a nice reminder of why not to do it. After all, you could hardly say it had a happy ending for the Count.

As I read, I felt myself drifting off. I put the massive book back on the shelve, and tucked in for the night, awaiting the journey that was sure to start the next day.

 **A/N: And tada! Hope you'll stick around for actual plot =D Until tomorrow,**

 **~Satsuki**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: School

 **A/N: BIIIG THANKS to everyone who recommended a pairing! So far it's either Lysander or Castiel, but keep the suggestions coming! I reeeeaaallly appreciate it! =D**

 **A lot of Nathaniel and Kentin in this chapter. Enjoy!**

 _School_

* * *

 **Lilly's** **POV**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I groaned. _'Time to get moving...'_ Dressing, I threw a random ensemble together. Back flats, black pants, and a teal hoodie over a lilac t-shirt. A generic outfit.

After brushing my hair, I headed downstairs on tip-toes. Aunt Suki probably wouldn't get home for another couple hours and Father was definitely still sleeping. I headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast for myself and Father. There was no way Father would feed himself, and Aunt Suki was stressed out enough without having to feed Father when she came home. Opening the fridge, I bit my lip. _'I forgot_ _to buy groceries yesterday... no eggs or milk. Low on cream, low on bacon.'_ Mentally berating myself, I pulled out some bread and the rest of the bacon and began to make coffee to go with it.

When everything was done, I put the toast and bacon in the microwave for Father, and half of the coffee in a thermos. Stuffing my bacon in my mouth I grabbed by backpack to check my school supplies. _'Pencils, notebooks, wallet, phone, melodica and music... I'm missing something but what i_ s _it?'_ I grabbed her toast and went upstairs to check her room a final time. _'Aha! My music stand! Don't want to come home after school for this!'_ I thought triumphantly, clutching her stand. After all, if I was going to all the trouble of bringing the melodica to practice, forgetting the stand would be a bummer. Heading back downstairs, I drank my coffee quickly and rushed out the door. I lived about 2.5 miles from school, and we didn't have money to waste on a bus ticket. And besides, walking was healthy!

oOoOoOoOoOo

I arrived at school half an hour early with the purpose of getting my paperwork in order. The principal was out front of the school to greet the students.

"Hello!" she said, smiling warmly. "You must be Lilly correct?" I nodded mutely, pulling my sleeve nervously. "Well dear, welcome to Sweet Amoris! Sometime today, would you mind settling your transfer with Nathaniel, the student president? He should be in the Student Council Room."

"Ah, yes I could do that..."

"Fantastic! Have a wonderful day!"

"T-Thank you, you too." Biding farewell to the principal, I headed over to the student council room. After knocking on the door, I heard a voice tell me to come in. Pushing open the door I saw a blonde boy sitting at the desk.

"May I help you?"

"Ah, um, yes, I was told to get my paperwork settled with Nathaniel?"

"I'm Nathaniel, nice to meet you!" he said with a quick smile. "And your name?" he replied going over to the filing cabinets.

"Lilly Carlson..."

"So your the new student? Okay, I don't see your paperwork here, you should get that sorted out quickly." It took a second for me to comprehend that sentence.

"Eh? But I was sure I turned it in..." _'No, I have to have turned it in! I don't usually mess up stuff this important...'_

"Hmm, we ARE having some organizational problems, the paperwork might have gotten mixed in with someone else's. I'll take a look," he said, grinning sheepishly.

"Thank you..."

"Think nothing of it! Oh by the way, you'll also need $25 for the enrollment fee and a photo ID by the end of the week," he said, his business attitude retuning.

"Oh, I can get that... but about the paperwork, I can just fill it out again if you can't find it! I'm sure you have other things to do, and it's possible I forgot to turn it in..." The blonde smiled again in response.

"Naw, it's fine. We're probably less organized than you, and I'd feel bad if we made you fill it out again."

"Oh... if you're sure... Let me know if there's anything I need to do. I'll be going to class now, bye Nathaniel," I said, a kind smile dusting my face and waving a little as I turned to go.

"See you around!" he replied, returning the smile.

Exiting the room, I headed off to my first class, english. When I entered the room, there was only one other person already there. To my surprise, it was:

"Ken?" Hearing his name, the boy in question lifted his head from his book and grinned broadly. I smiled, his brown bowl cut and foggy glasses were exactly the same from when I last saw him a month ago.

"Lilly! I'm so glad you're here! I convinced my dad to let me come to Sweet Amoris too!" I frowned at that.

"I'm glad you could come here, but you really shouldn't have... If you were worried about me, I'll be fine..."

"Haha, I guess that was part of the reason..." he said, shrugging his shoulders, "but this is what friends are for right? Do you want to look around the school together during lunch?"

"Mhm! That sounds nice!" I said, smiling with my head tilted slightly, glad that Ken was still Ken.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The rest of my morning classes were uneventful, and fairly dull. When Mother had told me about the dreadful "busy work" of regular school, she hadn't been exaggerating. Lunch time had come around and I was putting some of my newly-acquired textbooks in my locker when I saw Ken.

"Hey Lilly!"

"Hi Ken, how was your day?"

"Mmm, it was good. But c'mon! I found a nice place to sit!" And just like that, he grabbed my hand and pulled me along. His antics made me smile. He pulled me into a small courtyard. A path ran down the middle, and several trees provided some shade. Other student sat underneath some of the trees and against the walls.

"Here, we can sit on the steps here," Ken said, motioning for me to sit. I obliged him, and went through my backpack to get my lunch. But... it's not there. My head falls _'So_ _that's what I was missing this morning...'_

"Are you okay?" I sigh and straighten up, flashing him a smile.

"Yep! Everything's fine! I seem to have forgotten my lunch though..." I said, mumbling the last bit.

"Oh, sorry about that, do you want some cookies?"

"Oh no, I'm okay, I have more time to work on my history assignment now," I replied as cheerfully as I could, digging through my backpack.

We sat in a bit of an awkward silence. Me scribbling on my paper, and Ken chewing thoughtfully.

"Hey Lilly..."

"Hm?" I look up from my writing.

"Do you still play melodica nowadays?" I smile fondly, remembering how much Ken used to watch me and Mother play. If he ever caught a street concert, (which was often, I'm almost positive he stalked me) he'd sit for hours listening, occasionally talking with Father.

"Mhm, I've been keeping it up. Want me to play?"

"Yes please!" he said clapping his hands together. I took out my melodica, which was still in my backpack, and stood a few feet away.

I suppose no matter what happens I'll still love performing. I become... _different_ on stage. More confident, more outgoing.

"I'll play Vivaldi's Spring." I put the mouthpiece to my lips and play a single "A" to test out the acoustics. Several students look up from their food. After a slight pause, I launch into the piece. Of course it's an orchestra piece, so I can't play all of the parts, but I still play the bass and main melody. As I play I forget all my troubles, my mistakes. All I know, is that very moment and nothing more.

 **Kentin's POV**

Gosh, she really looks beautiful when she plays. It's probably my favorite part about watching her. She always seems so Happy when she plays. Although, it seems more like she's at peace than happy. Before, her eyes would be lit up with excitement, sparkle with mirth. Now, her eyes are closed, and she's perfectly relaxed, listening to her own music. She's not happy, but she's not tense and worried like moments ago. It suits her better.

I smile watching her play. A bird lands in a tree, and chirps to her. As if in response, the music changes and Lilly chirps back through her melodica. It really is 'Spring.'

 **Lilly's POV**

As I finish the last note, I gently pull the melodica from my lips, and bow to a wildly clapping Ken.

"Wow! I still have no idea how you do that!" he nearly shouts.

"Thanks!" I sit back down on the steps to put away my melodica, and look up to see the reactions on some of the students. A redhead in a black coat with a red shirt along with a silver haired boy look at me with a curious expression. It's not so much the wow and awe that Ken and some of the other students wear on their face, but a sort of a grudging approval. _'Probably musicians of some sort...'_

I hear a slow clapping behind me. Standing up and turning, I see Nathaniel smiling.

"Nice job! The window to the council room was open."

"Um, thanks," I say, averting my eyes.

"I just came by to say that your registration couldn't be completed." My heart practically burst from shock. Words tumbled out of my mouth before I could think.

"I-it c-couldn't? What do you mean? I can fill out the form again if I need to! Did the credit transfer not work? I thought that might be a probl-"

"Whoa, whoa! Hold your horses!" He gave me another friendly smile, but I failed to see what was pleasant about my current situation. "It was only a joke!"

Oh.

Oops.

"Oh... It was? Sorry about overreacting like that... I've just been super stressed an-"

"I probably shouldn't have pulled that," he replied cutting me off again. He was scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Next time I'll joke about something leas plausible perhaps?"

"Ah... that would be appreciated."

"Well anyway, we found your paperwork, and everything will be set once you turn in the photo ID and enrollment fee." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Thank you, I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all! By the way, I hope you keep playing out here, it gives a nice refreshing atmosphere to the student council room!" he replied, smiling as he turned to go. I smiled at my feet. Maybe I should try and lighten up a bit more.

"Well I'm glad they found your forms! Why didn't you tell me they were having trouble? I would have helped..."

Ken blabbed on and on through lunch with me throwing in a couple comments here and there as I resumed my history homework. As I listened to Ken talk, I smiled inwardly. I could get used to this. Even with all the chaos, it was... a refreshing change.

 **A/N: WOW that turned out longer then I thought... Well next chapter will see Lysander/Castiel action (as well as Amber). Let me know what you think/recommendations! I'll be happy to hear them ^_^ Next update most likely within a week, so until then,**

 **~Satsuki**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Afternoon

 **A/N: Sorry this is a little late guys! For some reason school decided that having a paper due the first week was okay -_-**

 **But anyway here's another chapter!** **As for the pairing... I think I've decided :D It's definitely going to be either Lysander or Castiel, but I'll keep who it is a secret for now ^_^**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Afternoon_

* * *

 **Lilly's POV**

As lunch was nearing its end, I was walking to my next class when 3 girls blocked my path. One had long curly blond hair, another brown hair in a ponytail, and the last had straight black hair.

"So you're the new girl?" said the blonde one.

"Ah, yes. Nice-"

"Well it seems like we weren't very lucky this year, eh girls?" The two girls behind her nod their agreement.

"Eh?"

"Well between you and that nerdy boy I can't say we have a great bunch of new kids this year!" She walks away with her friends, leaving me confused. _'Wait, what? Was she trying to insult me and Ken? I guess so...'_

Math was really quite boring. The most exciting thing that happened was the discovery of Nathaniel in my class. And I had initially been excited for calculus...

My next period was free, and I didn't have any homework to do (having done it during math), so I decided to wander around and find a room to practice melodica. I was almost positive I saw a flash of red through the classroom window, but no one was there when I looked again. It was probably just my imagination.

My last class of the day was science. When I entered the teacher directed me to sit next to 'Lysander.' To my surprise, 'Lysander' was the sliver haired boy from the courtyard. As I sat down, he smiled amicably at me.

"Your playing in the courtyard was quite lovely."

"Ah, thank you."

"Your interpretation was truly beautiful." I smiled in response. "May I have your name?"

"Oh, I'm Lilly... and your name?"

"Lysander, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise... Do you play any instruments?"

"Hmm, not quite an instrument, but I enjoy singing. I also do a bit of composition." I clasped my hands together in delight.

"Singing! That's amazing! I could never do that... I'd probably miss all the notes. And composition! I don't think I ever could come up with something out of the blue like that... I can improvise fairly well, but not composing..."

"I mainly write for voice and guitar, my friend Castiel plays guitar."

"I usually play solo... I-I've played with violin before though..."

"Classical music?"

"Yes... Although I've played jazz."

"I see... I mainly play rock with Castiel." Another person sat down on my other side. She had long silver hair, and seem to dress in a similar fashion as Lysander. She waved at him before turning to me and sticking out a hand.

"Hello! I'm Rosalya! Are you new here?"

"Ah, yes. I'm Lilly, nice to meet you."

"Oooo cool, where're you from?"

"Washington D.C."

"Wow, the capital! It's probably absolutely boring then up here in Maine!"

"I quite like it so far..."

"How long you been here?"

And on it went all through class. Rosalya was a talkative person. I smiled to myself. ' _I think we'll get along well.'_

oOoOoOoOoOo

When science ended, I got up to leave, but Lysander stopped me.

"Do you have a minute? I'd like to show you something."

"Um, sure. I can..."

"Here, follow me." And just like that he walked out of the classroom, with me tripping over chairs to follow.

He led me up a few flights of stairs until we reached a door. Holding it open, he gestured for me to walk out and he mock bowed as I passed through. When my eyes adjusted to the sudden light, I found myself on the roof. I clasped my hands together and held them in front of my face.

"It's so pretty..." It really was. The entire residential block was visible!

"I'm glad you like it," came Lysander's smooth voice. But then the lovely, tranquil mood was spoiled.

"Hey, Lysander! Why'd you bring her up here?" Turning, I saw the redhead from before.

"To show her the view, why else?"

"Jeez it's starting to get crowded up here..." He scowled, pulling a cigarette from his jacket pocket and lighting it. I wrinkled my nose.

"Um... I could leave if you would rather I not be here..."

"Nonsense, feel free to be up here whenever you like," said Lysander as he walked over to lean on the railing in between me and Castiel. "So Lilly, this is Castiel. Castiel, Lilly."

"Nice to meet you," I said smiling. Castiel just made a grunting noise and turned his head away. We stood in silence. The wind blew my hair, making a high whistling sound.

"Thank you very much for showing me this, but I'll be going now..." Lysander turned to face me.

"Oh, are you going home?"

"Um... I was hoping to practice here before the school closed..."

"You should play up here."

"Eh?"

"I wonder if you could hear the music from the ground..."

"Um, okay... If you think it's alright..."

"Of course it is! Who wouldn't want to hear your music?" he said, smiling.

I smiled uneasily as I bent down to unpack my melodica. There was no real reason for me n _ot_ to practice up here, but it still made me feel bare. Exposed.

I set up my stand, and placed upon it the violin music to Mozart's Concerto No. 3. I had to transpose it slightly to accommodate the melodica's range, but using the violin music worked fine.

I felt the sun on my back as I turned to a particularly complicated passage, and began to play.

oOoOoOoOoOo

I played for at least half an hour, the notes floating away in the wind and both boys standing by quietly.

When I was about to put away my melodica, a gruff voice interrupted me.

"Hey, play something nice will you? That wasn't very pretty, now was it?" ' _Castiel?'_ Failing to notice Lysander stiffen, I smiled.

"Sure, why not?" Putting the melodica to my lips again, I begin to play Meditation from Thais. It was a beautiful, slow violin piece. I listened to the haunting notice of the melodica echo across the rooftop. Life froze as I played. Everything stopped to listen. It was absolutely magical.

When I finished, I took a deep bow before continuing to put my things away.

No one said anything. I left the roof in silence. It was kind of nice... Different than wild cheers.

I glanced at my watch. 4:53. ' _I should pick up the groceries and a photo ID before I go home...'_

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Castiel's POV**

Lysander was the first to break the still.

"She plays well, don't you think?" Of course she did. Better than anyone else I'd heard. At least on that weird piano thingy.

"Hn, yeah I guess." I sat down, leaning against the railing.

"What do you think of her?" That was an odd question.

"She seems like a goody-two-shoes. Reminds me of Nathaniel, but weaker." Although I guess she seems nicer than him... but honestly I didn't care. Right? I hope I don't care.

"Mmm is that what you think..." His voice trailed off. I don't think he had even heard my response.

I glanced up at Lysander. He was still looking out at the city, a sort of glazed look in his eyes. His face had a slight smile upon it. It turned my head. _'You've got a good admirer... Lilly'_

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Lilly's POV**

When I arrived at home, I put everything away before heading into the living room. It was dark, all the shades were closed. The only light in the room was the TV. Father sat on the couch, surrounded by wine bottles and beer cans. I'd forgotten to clean them up yesterday, but I couldn't see any broken glass, so Father hadn't stepped on any. Currently, he sat absolutely still, bloodshot eyes staring at the TV. Face unshaven, his salt and pepper hair disheveled. The room stank of alcohol. Careful not to interrupt his line of sight, I gathered up the cans and bottles to throw out. Father didn't even acknowledge I was there.

When I had finished, I turned around to see Aunt Suki. She was a pretty lady, short black hair pulled in a bun, sharp brown eyes shaded by sweeping bangs. She was a good 4 inches taller than me, but I was rather short at 5'3", so that didn't say much.

"I covered for you today." I cringed. So that was why there was no broken bottles. "You were lucky he hadn't woken up before I got back," she said running her fingers through her hair.

"Sorry..." I mumbled, looking at the ground.

"You know how angry he gets."

"I know..."

"Why do you put up with it?" I stiffened.

"You've heard my answer before."

"Let me hear it again. I don't understand why you let him walk all over you!" she shouted, pounding the kitchen counter with a clenched fist.

"I-I still see him like before..." I said weakly. "I still see his face after he'd come home, or how he'd smile when we performed..." The silence was palpable.

"That isn't the same man," Aunt Suki replied quietly. I put a hand over my mouth. "He's changed. You don't have to be gentle. He's not the kind man he used to be."

"I know..." I whimpered, "I know, I know, I know... but I still wish he'd come back." I couldn't see her eyes, just her lips as she spoke.

"And if he comes back... will you forgive him?" I paused. Could I forgive him for Mother's treatment? For hurting everyone? Images rushed through my brain. Father hitting Aunt Suki, shoving Uncle Ryan, the sting on my face when he'd slapped me. The pain as he looked at me with disdain.

"I-I don't know. I don't know. I wish I could say yes, but I really don't know." Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. For a long time, neither of us moved. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm satisfied wish that answer. You're father is lucky... to have such a good daughter." I looked up at her. She smiled gently. "Stay strong sweet, okay? I'll do my best for you." As she walked away, I smiled.

 _'Thank you so much, Aunt Suki.'_

 **A/N: So yah... A little crummy at the beginning, but not a horrible chapter ^_^ Hope you guys are okay with Sweet Amoris being in Maine. It really should be in France, but I have no idea what life is like in France :P Again, next chapter in about a week. Let me know if you have any critiques or suggestions! Until next time!**

 **~Satsuki**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Violence

 **A/N: AHHHH I'M SO SORRY! I was super stressed out from school and I'm really sorry this is late T_T**

 **Buuuuut thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed! It makes me super happy to know you guys like it :3**

 **Updates will be whenever I can... no promises. School is terrible T_T Don't they know that writing fanfiction is educational?!**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 _Violence_

* * *

 **Lilly's POV**

The following days were enjoyable. I ate lunch with Ken in the courtyard still, sometimes playing melodica. I became good friends with Rosalya as well! I talked often with Lysander, and... practically never with Castiel. But that was fine by me, he was a bit intimidating.

I arrived at school a little early, and immediately ran into Nathaniel.

"Hello Lilly! Are you enjoying your time here?" he asked, smiling.

"Mhm! I like it here."

"Sorry to spring this on you all of a sudden... but do you think you could get Castiel to sign this absentee form? I'm not on good terms with him, and he doesn't seem to mind you..." He handed me the form. After reading it, I cringed a bit.

"Um... I-I don't think he'll really want to sign this..."

"Can you please ask him though?"

"I-I'm r-really no good at this sort of stuff..."

"Please?"

"Um... O-okay... if you insist..."

"Great! Thank you so much!"

"Mhm..." _'Castiel's in my English class... could ask him then, and if he says no, I can just give it back to Nathaniel... But I have to try my best!'_

I entered the classroom, and in my daze I managed to notice Castiel in the back, listening to music. I walked over and stood by his desk. I put the form on his desk, and he pulled out one of his earbuds.

"What do you want?" he said harshly. I flinched at his tone.

"Um... N-Nathaniel wanted you to sign this form..." I watched tensely as he read it over before slamming it on the desk.

"Nope. Not signing it. Go tell Nathaniel he shouldn't be letting someone else do his dirty work."

"A-are you sure..."

"About what?"

"About signing..."

"Yes I'm sure! Now leave me alone!" His voice had risen considerably. I nodded quickly and retreated to my desk on the other side of the room. I sighed, lowering my head. ' _I guess I should go talk to Nathaniel..._ '

oOoOoOoOoOo

I saw Nathaniel next in the hallway after my 3rd class.

"So did he sign it?" I looked away.

"No... he didn't want to... He told me to tell you that y-you shouldn't let someone else do your dirty work..." My voice trailed off as I spoke.

"Well tell him that a man should own up to his responsibilities!" I fidgeted. _'I want to tell him to do it himself! But then he'll be upset at me... But it's HIS problem! But still...'_

"... okay"

oOoOoOoOoOo

 _'Why did I to agree to this?'_ It was lunch, and I was looking for Castiel to ask him to sign the form again. I found him on the roof, listening to music again. I stood in front of him, causing him to notice me. He sighed.

"What do you want now?"

"The form..."

"I told you that I'm not signing it. Why didn't you just give it back to Nathaniel?" he said gruffly. I looked at my feet. 'T _hat's what I should have done...'_

"N-Nathaniel said you should man up to your responsibilities..."

"Well tell him he should as well!" I nodded my head mutely before heading slowly down the stairs.

Time to talk to Nathaniel again.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Lysander's POV**

I was already sitting in science when Lilly walked in. When she sat in her seat, she put her head down on the desk and sighed.

"Is something wrong Miss Lilly?" She sat up and smiled gently.

"I'm not sure... Although I don't think Nathaniel's very fond of me now." She continued, explaining the situation with the absentee form. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well in my opinion, neither of them are being particularly responsible."

"I hope they can resolve it themselves ..."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure they'll come to some sort of agreement." She nodded, biting her lower lip. "I think you handled the situation rather well. It's just those two being disagreeable." She smiled gently.

"Perhaps..."

"Oh, I have something to show you..." I dug around in my backpack for a bit before pulling out my composition notebook. "Here's my latest piece... What do you think?" She traced her finger over the notes, humming slightly to herself. Finally she looked up and smiled.

"From what I can tell it's wonderful!" Her eyes sparkled, it was quite endearing.

"Would it help if I sang it for you?"

"Would you? That would be great..."

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Lilly's POV**

When class ended, people gradually filed out. Lysander walked out with me.

"Shall we go to the English room? I believe the clubs don't use it." I nodded and followed his lead into the classroom.

He sat on a desk and I followed his example as he pulled out his music.

"Feel free to stop me at any time," he said before beginning to sing

It was a love song with a longing atmosphere. The words were beautiful in themselves, like a poem put to music. The melody flowed gently and smoothly. But what amazed me more than the composition itself was his _voice._

It was thick and rich, absolutely beautiful. As he continued, I noted a few chords which could be changed, but I desperately wanted to hear it with accomplishment. Violin, guitar, piano, anything to answer the voice. As he finished, I was still in awe. I clapped once, smiling.

"That was so good... Your voice is so wonderful!" A slight pink dusted his cheeks as he bowed deeply.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Although... Have you written an accompaniment?"

"No, not yet..."

"Ah! You have to write one!"

"What instrument should I write it for?" I pondered this for a minute, touching my index finger to my chin.

"Hmmm... well if you don't mind not performing it, I would say violin, but I don't know anyone who plays it." A slight smile graced his face.

"I would rather like to play this with someone." I nodded briskly.

"Mhm, yes... well... then I would say guitar." He raised an eyebrow.

"Why not melodica?" I waved my hands vigorously.

"Oh no, the melodica wouldn't match your voice at all, it's far too bright for your voice..."

"Hmm... is that so. A pity, I would have liked to play with you." I felt my face heat up as he sighed. " I doubt Castiel will want to play a song like this... he's more into heavier music..."

"..."

"I'll write a melody to go with it... but do tell me if you change your mind." He smiled again and I ducked my head. "Well aside from that, shall we fix the issues in the vocal part?" I smiled and nodded, diving into the world of composition.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Lysander's POV**

She really was different when she was talking about music. She'd opened up a bit since the first day, but she was still fairly reserved. Once music came into the picture, she gave off some type of cheery aura, her eyes lit up in excitement. She was more confident, more forward. And most of all, she was brilliant. Once she had a base melody, she could make it ten times better. It seemed to be a habit of hers... to sell herself short.

We worked until 6:00, whereupon Lilly said she had to head home.

"We should do this again sometimes, I enjoy working with you." I smiled slightly at her pink face as she muttered her agreement. "Shall we go?" She nodded, and we walked out into the hallway.

As we rounded the corner, we saw Nathaniel and Castiel arguing. Not surprising. It wasn't even surprising that both of them were still here at school. But what happened next was anything but what I expected.

Castiel pinned Nathaniel to a locker and had a fist raised, ready to hit Nathaniel's defiant face. I moved forward to grab Castiel's arm, but _Lilly_ got there first. She pushed both boys away from each other, one arm directed at each. She stood in between them, her head bent over and her still extended arms were shaking slightly. I couldn't see her eyes. Silence. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally spoke.

"Stop... don't fight." Was this the same girl from before? It wasn't the girl who was reserved and worried too much about her actions. It wasn't the bold girl who played melodica on the roof. I glanced as Castiel, who had dropped his fist. He seemed just as confused. "I know this isn't any of my business, but don't fight." She raised her head slightly. "I'm sorry if I did something wrong this morning... but can you put this behind you? Is it possible... for you to set aside your differences and get along?" Castiel spoke first.

"No. It's not. I can't get along with _him_." She stood up straight, dropping her arms. She turned to look Castiel in the eye.

"Did he really do something so unforgivable?" With that, Castiel grunted and turned, walking briskly down the hall. Lilly stared at his retreating back subdued. My eyes caught Nathaniel trying to discretely trying to escape by sliding along the lockers. I put a firm hand on his shoulder. I had a few things to say to him. Lilly had already started to walk away.

"I'll be practicing my melodica, see you tomorrow Lysander." She seemed rather unhappy about the whole thing, or maybe just deep in thought? I turned to Nathaniel.

"You ought to apologize tomorrow, hm?" The blonde nodded thoughtfully. I released my hand, and Nathaniel started to go. However he still shot one last remark over his shoulder.

"I'll apologize to Lilly, but Castiel better come to me first." I sighed, resting a hand on my forehead. _'They really just can't get along. I appreciate the effort though Lilly.'_ I turned to find Castiel. He was most likely on the roof.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Castiel's POV**

 _'I couldn't believe his nerve! That stupid ass student council president just gets in my face and tells me off for_ bullying _Lilly!? And I was on my way to apologize to her! And then_ she _gets on my case too? What is it, gang up on Castiel day?'_

I heard the door to the roof open behind me. Glancing back, I saw Lysander. Probably here to tell me off for being a jerk.

"What're you up here for?" I snapped. He just sighed and sat on the ground, leaning up against the railing.

"Lilly seemed a bit worried about you and Nathaniel." I stiffened.

"She should mind her own business."

"Why don't you say something to her tomorrow?" I scowled at that. _'Now he's getting on my case too.'_

"And why should I do that." Lysander sighed again

"Because she cares, and you should ease her worries. She probably thinks if she had handled the situation better you guys would be friends or something like that."

"Well that's her problem!" I shouted before storming down the stairs, leaving Lysander alone on the roof. As I went further downstairs, the sound of Lilly's melodica became louder. It was a longing tune, I could almost feel the pain and loneliness in the song. I walked by the classroom she was using, and was shocked about what I saw in the door's window. She was playing with her eyes closed and tears were running down her face. Her wallet was propped up in front of her on a desk, as if she was performing to it. I quickly walked on. I was trying to be angry, and that scene really wasn't helping.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 **Lilly's POV**

When I had left to practice melodica, I immediately pulled out my wallet, where I kept the picture of Mother. I stood it up on the desk and laid my head on my arms.

"Hey mom, do you think what I did was okay? I just want them to get along..." I stared at the picture. She looked so happy playing the violin.

"Mom... you're watching me right? Can I play a song for you? It's called 'The Last Rose of Summer," I think it sounds really pretty on melodica." I stood up and got out my melodica. I closed my eyes and began to play. Before I knew it, tears had begun to leak out of my eyes. I really missed her. Mother was always there for me and Father whenever we messed up. It was so comforting to have someone always by your side you believed in you from the bottom of their heart. She never had a shadow of doubt in me, that I couldn't play my best when I was nervous, sick, tired, or stressed. _'I wish you were here.'_ I hit the last few notes, and held the last one until it died out. Then I felt it. I don't know what it was, but it was like a warm breeze swept through me. The words she'd always say to me echoed in my head: _'Great job sweetie, it sounded so beautiful.'_

 **A/N: Aaaand cut! Okay another chapter done! My longest one yet :D I hope you guys like it, and I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

 **Please please please leave a review! I want to know how to make this better! Please tell me what you guys like and don't like ^_^**

 **Until next time,**

 **~Satsuki**


End file.
